Crónicas de una batalla sin gloria
by Rolrodur
Summary: mi primer trabajo de este tipo espero que no lo odien se trata de un crossover entre las series de Saikano, Inuyasha y Pita ten, espero lo lean y me hagan comentarios buenos y malos seran bien recibidos
1. Chise

**CRÓNICA DE UNA BATALLA SIN GLORÍA**

**De cómo una niña se convierte en arma y de cómo un arma se convierte en ángel…**

**Declaración: Ninguno de los personajes que participan en esta historia son creación ´mia sino de sus respectivos autores (los cuales no recuerdo ahora)**

**Capítulo I:**

**Chise**

**_Porque todo aquello que alguna vez fue, vendrá el tiempo en que no será más…_**

Érase que se era que acaeció la hecatombe… nadie recuerda porque empezó… ya a nadie le importa quien disparó primero… lo cierto es que en tan solo unos pocos meses todo se fue al demonio… Ahora sobre de las ruinas de lo que antes fuera una orgullosa civilización camina un hombre… solo… viviendo la última canción de amor en este pequeño planeta… el último sobreviviente de la inmensa conflagración que hundió a la tierra en el infierno e hizo a la humanidad conocer su juicio.

Su nombre: Shuji… durante muchos años el caminó solo por este mundo… pero no estaba solo… tenía el recuerdo de su ángel… el último ángel de la muerte… Chise…

Originalmente concebida para ser el arma del fin del mundo…quién fuera capaz de hacer el juicio para toda la humanidad… encontrando que no merecían mas poblar este mundo. Ahora se encuentra viva solo en su corazón… hasta este día… porque este es el día… en que el murió.

Se encuentra recostado en un refugio, ahora esta viejo y enfermo, pesan sobre el, todos los recuerdos de la humanidad:

Shuji: - (_Parece que este es el fin… vaya… no me arrepiento… he sido afortunado… (¿Lo he sido?)… quizá… he estado demasiado tiempo solo… puede ser. Es curioso… nunca pensé que esta sería mi forma de entregar el espíritu… pero…por esa parte al menos estoy tranquilo…con todo mi vida fue buena… me pregunto… ¿Por qué continué con vida precisamente yo, cuando había miles de vidas más que quizá eran mejores que la mía?... Quizá sea cosa del destino… si es que algo como eso existe…todo esto… (¿Obedecía a un plan? o ¿Forjamos nuestra propia historia?)... pero eso ya no importa… Solo quisiera… quisiera volverte a ver… Chise… pero no solo en mis recuerdos… sino tal y como fuiste alguna vez hace ya tantos años… hubo mucho que nunca comprendí de ti… y desearía… desearía verte por última vez… escuchar realmente tu voz… sentir de nuevo la calidez de tu mirada… solo un instante… para estar contigo)_.-

En ese instante algo se movió en su corazón, algo que llevaba ahí mucho tiempo, tanto que ya no lo recordaba… la voz de Chise se escuchaba después de tanto tiempo… sintió que algo se estaba apartando de su alma, el calor tan conocido que sentía dentro de el lo abandonó… y algo… empezó a tomar forma… en frente suyo… era ella… ¡SI!... ¡Ella! Después de tantos años había regresado porque deseaba también despedirse… Ahora podía verla… era tal y como la recordaba… ¡Tan hermosa!… Con sorpresa se quedaron viendo, pero esto duró poco tiempo porque el empezó a entrar en agonía, ambos no pudieron contener las lágrimas y llorando ella pidió que le disculpara:

Chise: - (Le toma en sus brazos) ¡Shu-chan! -

Shuji: - ¡Chise!... Pero… ¿Por qué?... ¿Cómo es esto posible?... –

Chise: - He estado dormida en tu corazón hasta ahora, que sentí tu llamado.-

Shuji: - (Sonríe con tristeza) Después de todo ha sido culpa mía… _(como siempre)_ perdóname por haberte mantenido dormida en mi alma tanto tiempo… yo… yo… no sabes cuanto te he necesitado…

Chise: - ¡No! Perdóname tu Shu-chan (entre sus lágrimas el sonríe) por haberte hecho esto… yo… era… he sido muy egoísta… al tenerte solo para mi sin pensar que quizá no era esto lo que tu necesitabas. _(Realmente también ha sido muy cruel tu destino.)_ -

Shuji – ¡Idiota! (entre sus lágrimas ella sonríe) No me arrepiento de lo pasado… fui… fuimos… muy felices… juntos… y yo… yo te agradezco… que hayas… hecho esto… por todo… lo que hiciste por mi… he… sido… a tu lado… muy… feliz… muy… feliz… ahora solo quisiera volver a estar a tu lado… quizá en otro tiempo nos volvamos a encontrar. -

Esbozó una sonrisa y entrego su espíritu… Ella sintió que como de costumbre no había podido ayudarlo… sintió su maldición… ella con todo su gran poder no podía salvar a una sola persona… ni siquiera a las más queridas… como siempre solo pudo verlas morir… porque para eso había sido creada.

Chise: - (Llorando a gritos) ¡Shuuuuu-chan¡No te vayas¡Por favor!... yo quiero… ¡Quiero estar contigo! –

Y fue entonces que ella sintió el inmenso peso de su culpa y su soledad.

Pasó una noche entera y luego dos llorando sobre su cadáver al tercer día lo enterró y aún estuvo una noche mas llorando sobre su tumba, hasta que agotada por tantas emociones se quedo dormida, durmió durante mucho tiempo y tuvo un sueño… y he aquí que soñó que se encontraba de nuevo en el campo de batalla y junto a ella yacían cientos de miles de cadáveres y no solo soldados sino que hombres mujeres y niños, jóvenes y viejos incluso animales todos yacían bajo sus pies. Todos tenían las miradas fijas en ella… fue que estuvo contemplándolos durante un tiempo hasta que no pudo soportar su culpa, como un flash recordó una frase de sus clases de inglés: _"Dicen que la maldición de un espíritu puro puede arrastrar a un alma al infierno desde lo más alto… pero es peor la maldición de un muerto en su mirada…"_ horrorizada cubrió con sus manos sus ojos para no ver más aquello. De pronto empezó a escuchar un rumor, primero muy tenue pero fue aumentando de volumen, venía de debajo de la tierra… de arriba de su cabeza… el viento lo traía… en el aire estaba y he aquí que miro y vio a una inmensidad de ejércitos que se levantaban de todas partes… salían por debajo de las trincheras… bajaban cabalgando por el aire… por un lado había guerreros de níveas y brillantes armaduras, por el otro formas inmundas cubiertas con mantos negros… empezaron a formarse hasta quedar los dos ejércitos uno delante del otro, ella estaba en medio pero no hacían nada… solo permanecieron… de pronto… una forma blanca cruzo por el cielo, al mismo tiempo que otra forma oscura hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto… ambas tocaban cada una trompeta dorada… gritaron algo en un idioma incomprensible para ella y desaparecieron… en ese momento los dos ejércitos que habían estado uno a cada lado de ella empezaron a desaparecer haciendo el mismo rumor que cuando aparecieron y de una forma tan rápida como la que habían llegado… entonces ella se sintió sola… inmensamente sola y trato de alcanzar a los combatientes de uno u otro bando para que le explicaran lo que pasaba pero ninguno de ellos le dijo palabra y continuaron su movilización hasta que ella quedo otra vez completamente sola.

Entonces despertó y se dio cuenta que todavía seguía en la tumba de Shuji, se sintió muy extrañada por el sueño y se levanto muy pensativa… de pronto se dio cuenta que no estaba sola… sintió una presencia justo detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y he aquí que miro y una forma oscura cubierta de un manto negro estaba de pie observándola justo enfrente de ella.

**Notas¡Hola! Este es mi primer trabajo de este tipo, espero que les guste … quizá tenga algunos errores pero espero mejorar con el tiempo… Gracias.**


	2. Abbadon

**Capítulo II:**

**Abadón**

_**Y el hades y la muerte fueron arrojados al río de fuego…**_

Antiguas crónicas hacen referencia a algunos de los más terribles espíritus impuros, en los anales oscuros destaca el nombre de Abadón, por lo extraña de su historia… según la leyenda el, como todos los de su raza alguna vez peleó por el poder del Belial durante muchas batallas con mayor o menor fortuna en contra de los caballeros blancos pero siempre sintió que no estaba contento y que algo le faltaba.

Siendo un caballero blanco fue de los primeros en secundar la gran rebelión, después de esta, fue comisionado para cuidar la puerta del abismo. Al no encontrar sentido a su existencia pensó que lo único que le quedaba era librar un eterno combate por lo que decidió aceptar su destino y convertirse en una máquina de guerra.

Después de muchas batallas, con sus legiones y sus langostas, se retiró a la puerta del abismo para llevar una existencia contemplativa, en donde se hallaba contemplando el sueño de la razón.

Acaeció pues, que habiendo despertado de su sueño Chise se encontró de frente a una de las criaturas que poblaban sus pesadillas, cubierto de un negro manto y con el brillo de la oscuridad del abismo en sus ojos, no podía apartar su mirada de tan aterradora visión, en un instante todo su ser se puso en guardia:

Chise: - (Aterrada) ¿Qu-quién eres tu¡No te acerques¿Qué quieres de mí? –

Espíritu: - Soy el señor de la puerta del abismo ¡Soy el Destructor! La guerra ha terminado y la profecía debe cumplirse… Llegó la hora de enfrentar tu destino… ¡Ven!-

Chise: - ¡N-no se de que hablas¿Cuál es mi destino? -

Abadón: El juicio ha terminado y la batalla también, nos retiramos hacía el abismo y tu destino es el nuestro… hasta que en otro tiempo la guerra inicie de nuevo. ¡Ven! –

Chise: - (Enojada) ¡No¡El destino no existe! Yo… yo solo quiero reunirme con Shu-chan… ¡El es la única prueba de mi existencia¡Yo no pedí esto!

Abadón: - Sin embargo formulaste el juicio… _(Para ser un ángel todavía eres muy humana)_… mala o buena… fue tu decisión… y con ella has sellado tu suerte… a donde ha ido el no puedes acompañarle… tuviste tu recompensa… ahora enfrenta las consecuencias de tus actos. –

Chise: - ¡Nunca desee que esto ocurriera¡Tan solo he sido un peón en su juego¡Esto no ocurrirá de nuevo! –

En forma proporcional a su ira un resplandor blanco ilumina su cuerpo… muestra las alas de ángel y se eleva sobre el suelo…

Chise: - (Ira y pena mezcladas) ¡Malditos sean todos¡El era lo único que me hacía sentir humana!... _(¡Y hasta eso me han quitado!)_ ¡Al final esto es lo que hicieron de mí¡Yo solo quería sentirme humana¡No solo soy un arma! _¡SOY LA MUERTE¡YO SOY LA MUERTEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Un resplandor luminoso cubre la tierra: La ira de Chise ha sido liberada de nuevo…

Abadón: - _(Si lo miras bien nosotros nunca hemos sido mas que peones)_… esta bien… solo cuando se enfrenta a la muerte la batalla vale la pena… -

Muestra las alas de demonio… debajo del manto su negra armadura de guerra… blande su espada maldita… se prepara para el ataque… la batalla entre el ángel de la muerte y el ángel del abismo comienza…

Blanco: localizado

Distancia: 215 m

Signos vitales: Nulos

Velocidad de intersección: Nula

Ubicación: 15º 5' 15'' norte 30º 20' 30'' oeste

Misiles de intersección: 1 - 10 lanzados

Tiempo estimado de impacto: 2.153 s

Impacto completo

Visibilidad total: 20 s

Signos vitales: Sin cambio

Blanco: intacto

Cargando pila atómica…

Pila atómica: 25

Distancia: Sin cambio

Signos vitales: Sin cambio

Velocidad de intersección: Sin cambio

Ubicación: Sin cambio

Pila atómica: 50

Misiles aire-tierra: 1 – 50 lanzados

Tiempo estimado de impacto: 2.153 s

Pila atómica: 75

Impacto completo

Visibilidad total: 1.30 s

Signos vitales: sin cambio

Pila atómica: 100

Masa crítica en 10 s

9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…

Liberando disparo…

Potencia estimada: 100 MT

Radio de impacto 200 km2

Temperatura: 5, 000,000 º C

Índice de radiación: Arriba de los valores críticos

Visibilidad total: 5 min 30 s

Signos vitales: Sin cambio

Blanco: Intacto

Velocidad de intersección: Match 3 y aumentando

Impacto en: 0.00000025 s

Nunca supo como la golpeó… solo que no fue un golpe letal pero estaba inmovilizada por el dolor… un instante después, ella estaba en el suelo y el con la espada apuntando a su cuello…

Abadón: - De todas formas tu alma vendrá conmigo… mira por última vez el cielo porque te aguarda la eterna oscuridad del infierno… -

Chise: - (Desesperada) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡SHUUUUUUUUUU- CHAAAAAAN! -

Al lanzar el golpe final algo se interpone en su camino…una guadaña aparece en manos de ella parando el golpe… por un instante ambos contrincantes se miran intrigados… entonces el baja la espada…

Abadón: - ¡Sorprendente! Has sido capaz de llamar a la legendaria guadaña negra… _(Es necesaria mucha fuerza de espíritu para eso… ¿Así de grande es tu deseo de vivir?)_… el arma del ángel de la muerte… _(Segadora de vidas)_ los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad no tienen efecto sobre ella… ¡Ahora eres invencible!

Chise: - …………………….. –

Abadón: - Nada puedo ahora en contra tuya… pero aún así tengo que regresar contigo hacía el abismo… si te sirve de consuelo… ahora eres eterna y en otra era seremos liberados… nosotros para continuar la guerra… tu… para juzgar al mundo… -

Chise: - (En un susurro) Yo… no deseo nada de eso… yo solo… quiero estar con Shu-chan… ustedes… solo jugaron conmigo… y yo… no merecía este destino… (Llora) -

Abadón: - En verdad, en verdad te digo que nadie elige su propio destino… aunque… quizá… solo quizás… haya una forma de cambiarlo… -

Chise: - (Entre sorprendida e incrédula) ¿Es verdad¡Dime¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

Abadón: - Existe una reliquia llamada la perla de Shikon… tiene el poder de conceder cualquier deseo… fue creada a partir de la guerra entre humanos y monstruos… hasta ahora los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad se han mantenido a la expectativa… pero en el último concilio se decidió hacer algo… pues quien gane la guerra podría incluso desafiarnos… para nosotros su poder es inútil… pero en ti es diferente pues no perteneces ni a la luz ni a la oscuridad… si la usas para cumplir tu deseo, esta desaparecerá y las cosas tornaran al equilibrio. -

Chise: - ¿Pero en donde voy a encontrarla? –

Abadón: - En este espacio de tiempo esta casi desaparecida, pero hay un espacio en donde tiene todavía un gran poder… si no tuvieras tu alma atada a ese cuerpo corruptible podrías viajar ahí ahora mismo… como no es así tendrás que encontrar la conexión entre estos dos espacios de tiempo… parece ser que está en un pozo cerca de aquí, en Tokio, pero no se si aún exista… -

Chise: - ¡Todo se perdió en esa maldita guerra! –

Abadón: - Toma… es un fragmento de la perla de Shikon… fue encontrado en mis dominios… busca el pozo y el fragmento reaccionará… una vez que llegues al otro lado del pozo viaja a la puerta del abismo para recibir mas instrucciones -

Chise: - Un momento… ¿Por qué me estas ayudando¿Tu que obtienes de esto? -

Abadón: - Eres inteligente en verdad, por supuesto que obtendré algo a cambio… si logras cambiar el destino… no tendremos que regresar al abismo y tendremos otra oportunidad de ganar la guerra… y tu serás libre de la maldición que tanto te pesa … -

Chise: - Está bien… aceptare este convenio por ahora… pues no tengo elección… _(Vaya al menos no me pidió mi alma)_ encontrare el pozo y buscare la perla.-

Abadón: -Si no logramos establecer contacto… busca a la sacerdotisa encargada de guardar la perla, seguramente ella te ayudará… pues he de advertirte que en ese espacio se libra una gran batalla entre los humanos y los monstruos por la perla. -

Chise: - ¿Y cómo voy a reconocerla? -

Abadón: - No te preocupes la reconocerás porque tiene un rasgo muy común contigo… es probable que ella te encuentre a ti primero. -

Chise: - _(¿Creerá que no me di cuenta que de nuevo quieren a usarme?... Solo seguiré su juego hasta que logre mis fines… parece que la guadaña les causa problemas)_ Esta bien… adiós por ahora… y gracias… -

Abadón – _(¿No se le ocurrió que la puedo estar usando para mis fines?... o ¿Es qué tiene un plan?... de todos modos la mantendré vigilada)_… que haya suerte… -

**Notas¡Hola! Espero que les este gustando… sobre la batalla… no sabía como contarla y además en el ánime nunca se ve pelear a Chise, así que quise ser consistente con eso… Cualquier duda o comentario (positivos y negativos) por favor háganmelo saber. Muchas Gracias **


	3. La perla de Shikon

**Capítulo III:**

**La perla de Shikon**

**_¿Quien pudiera atravesar los abismos del tiempo?…_**

Los cronistas refieren acerca de un grupo de valientes que desafiando el poder de los monstruos que tratan de adueñarse del poder de la perla y se hallan en su búsqueda… cuentan las crónicas que (el grupo) se hallaba compuesto por seis seres que bajo diferentes circunstancias se vieron envueltos en la batalla… (reciente estuvieron en la puerta del abismo…pero es otra historia que alguna vez quizá sea contada) guiados de la mano de un medio demonio y una sacerdotisa han entrado en combate en distintas veces en contra del poder maligno que desea la perla y ahora acampan en un claro para reponerse de la jornada…

Inuyasha: - ¡Maldición¡Hoy tampoco hemos tenido suerte¿En donde se oculta ese maldito Náraku? –

Miroku: - Después de la muerte de Hakudoshi no hemos tenido forma de localizarlo… es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. –

Kagome: - Es cierto desde que estuvimos en la puerta del abismo no hemos tenido noticias de el… -

Inuyasha: - ¡Feh! tampoco pudimos conseguir el fragmento de la perla… solo fue una pérdida de tiempo… -

Miroku: - Si pero la ayudante de ese demonio… ¿Cómo se llama?... ¿Shia?... Es una chica muy hermosa… -

Sango: - (Molesta) Excelencia… ¡Sigue siendo usted un pervertido! –

Shipo: - _(Monje mañoso)…_ Pero aún así no podemos negar que es muy buena persona… -

Sango: - ¡Bah!... aún así sigue siendo un demonio… ¿No?... nunca se sabe que esperar de ellos… -

En ese momento escuchan el galopar de un caballo y guardan silencio… se oye una voz a lo lejos:

Voz: - ¡Señorita Kagome!... ¡Señorita Kagome! -

Inuyasha: - ¡Bah! Es esa sacerdotisa otra vez… ¿Qué diablos querrá ahora? -

Kagome: - No digas eso Inuyasha para que la sacerdotisa Kaede haya venido a buscarnos debe ser algo muy importante… aquí llega ya… (A la sacerdotisa) buenas noches sacerdotisa Kaede… ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? -

S. Kaede: - Srta. Kagome ¡Algo vino del pozo! -

Inuyasha: - ¿Algo? explícate mejor mujer… no estamos para perder tiempo… -

Miroku: - Vamos, calma Inuyasha, no tienes que ser tan grosero… (A la sacerdotisa)… ¿Apareció otro monstruo? -

S. Kaede: - ¡No¡Una persona de la aldea de Kagome atravesó el pozo! -

Todos: - ¿Qué? –

Kagome: - (Muy sorprendida) Pero… no es posible… solamente Inuyasha y yo podemos cruzar el pozo… ¿Esta segura? -

Sango: - Si… por favor explíquese… –

S. Kaede: - Ocurrió ayer por la noche… estábamos dormidos cuando el vigía que cuida el pueblo avistó algo… dice que de pronto vio una luz muy brillante saliendo del pozo… cuando fue a investigar encontró a una niña, estaba desmayada y la trajo a mi casa… creímos que estaba muerta porque su corazón no latía y estaba helada… pero de pronto se empezó a mover como entre sueños y decía palabras muy difíciles de entender como si tuviera un mal sueño… viste ropas del mismo estilo que tu… (Se dirige a Kagome) la deje encargada con la gente del pueblo y he venido lo más rápido posible a avisarles… -

Kagome: - Esta muy bien, muchas gracias por avisarnos iremos en seguida. –

Muy intrigados se dirigen al pueblo… cada uno pensando en que es lo que encontraran… al llegar se dirigen rápidamente a la casa de Kaede y la encuentran aún inconsciente…

Persona del pueblo: - Todavía no ha recuperado el conocimiento… la hemos estado vigilando por turnos pero no da muestras de mejora _(sigue helada)_ aún así la hemos estado cuidando… -

S. Kaede: - Muchas gracias, puedes ir a descansar, ahora nosotros nos encargaremos. (Se retira.) –

Así pasan una noche cuidando y vigilando el sueño de esa persona extraña con muchas interrogantes en mente…

Esa noche Kaede y Kagome se encargan de cuidarla, Shipo duerme junto a Kirara y Sango, Miroku e Inuyasha comentan afuera de la casa de Kaede:

Sango: - Excelencia ¿Qué cree usted que pueda significar esto? -

Miroku: - No lo se Sango… solo se que sería una lastima si no despierta y se lleva su secreto a la tumba… -

Sango: - Pero… ¿Cree qué realmente venga de la aldea de Kagome? –

Miroku: - Efectivamente sus ropas son parecidas a las de la Srta. Kagome… pero me pregunto… ¿Será realmente de la aldea de Kagome o de otra distinta¿Cómo fue que vino¿Tu que opinas Inuyasha? -

Inuyasha: - No se que pensar de esto Miroku… lo que si se es que cuando despierte tiene mucho que explicar… -

Sango: - Si despierta… -

Miroku: - Realmente sería muy triste que una chica tan linda acabara así… _(Me pregunto si querrá tener un hijo conmigo)_ -

Sango: - (Mirada de puñal) Excelencia… -

Miroku: - Pero si no he dicho nada… -

Sango: - Pero lo pensó… -

De pronto se escucha la campana de alerta… se acerca un escuadrón de bandidos a saquear el pueblo… toda la gente del pueblo sale de sus casas a esconderse… los bandidos se acercan… el grupo de Inuyasha se apresta para el combate… entonces… un silbido se escucha en el aire… una luz brillante lo cubre todo… en un segundo los bandidos solo son cadáveres calcinados… el equipo de Inuyasha no acierta a comprender lo que pasó… con un silbido, una luz roja desciende del cielo… van a su encuentro… entonces la ven…

Inuyasha: - ¡Pero si es la chica que estaba en la cabaña! –

Sango: - ¿A que hora despertó? -

Miroku: - ¡Nunca había visto un poder parecido¿Pero que fue lo que ocurrió? -

Kagome: - (Aterrorizada) Creo… creo haber leído antes sobre esto… pero jamás pensé que lo vería _(¿Esto es acaso fuego atómico?)_ (Ella aterriza) -

Chise: - (Como en trance) No cabe duda que nunca cambian… _(Son como niños)_ en cualquier época están haciendo las mismas estupideces… pobrecitos… no use ni la centésima parte de mi poder… no tuvieron ninguna oportunidad… (Todos la escuchan entre sorprendidos y aterrados) -

Inuyasha: - ¿Pero de que rayos hablas¿Qué clase de demonio eres tú? -

Chise: - No soy un demonio… soy un ángel… el ángel de la muerte…. (Despierta) ¿Eh¿Pero que ocurrió aquí¿En donde estoy? No me digan que… ¡Oh Dios! Ha vuelto a ocurrir _(el viaje debió afectar mis sentidos)_… (Se da cuenta de que no esta sola)… ¡Ah¿Cómo es que han podido sobrevivir¿Quiénes son ustedes? -

Todos: - ………………………… -

Kagome: - Pero… ¿Qué o quién eres tu? Y… ¿Que es lo que has hecho? _(¿Dijo que era el ángel de la muerte?)_ –

Chise: - ¡Oh! disculpen mis modales… en mucho tiempo casi no he tenido trato con seres humanos… mi nombre es Chise… mucho gusto en conocerlos¿Puedo preguntar quienes son ustedes? -

Miroku: - (_¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquila después de haber hecho lo que hizo?) _Mucho gusto señorita Chise, mi nombre es Miroku, la señorita de negro es Sango, el chico de rojo es Inuyasha y frente usted se encuentra la señorita Kagome¿Podría ahora decirnos que hace aquí?

Chise: - Ehhh… estoy buscando algo ¿Alguno de ustedes ha oído hablar sobre la perla de Shikon? (Todos cambian miradas primero de asombro y luego de inteligencia…) -

Inuyasha: - ¿Qué sabes tu sobre la perla de Shikon?... o acaso… ¿Acaso eres sirviente de Narakú? –

Chise: - ¿Narakú? No tengo el gusto… ¿Es amigo de ustedes? (mira mejor a Inuyasha)… ¿Sabes? Eres muy extraño… pero muy tierno…. (Se pone como jitomate) -

Inuyasha: - ¡Feh¡La única persona extraña eres tu! y además… ¡Además no respondiste mi pregunta! -

Chise: - Lo siento… vengo de un lugar muy lejano… escuche de la perla de Shikon y me dijeron que podía cumplir todos los deseos… -

Miroku: - Eso puede ser verdad… pero… ¿Cómo llegó aquí? –

Chise: - Esteeee… con esto… (Muestra el fragmento de la perla que le dio Abadón, todos lo miran sorprendidos) -

Kagome: - Es un fragmento _(¿Por qué no lo percibía?)_ ¿En donde lo encontraste? –

Chise: - En el lugar de donde vengo. –

Sango: - ¿Y se puede saber de donde vienes? –

Chise: - Es que ni siquiera estoy segura del lugar en donde estoy… ¿Podrían decirme donde estamos?

Kagome: - Esto es Japón… la era de Sengoku. –

Chise: - _(Vaya… llegue al lugar correcto)_ Vengo de 500 años en el futuro… -

Kagome: - (Sorprendida) ¿De que parte vienes? -

Chise: - Japón, de la isla de Hokkaido… pero estuve en Tokio buscando el pozo… -

Kagome: - ¿Y en donde encontraste fragmento? -

Chise: - El que me lo dio me dijo que buscara a la sacerdotisa que guarda la perla… que ella me ayudaría a encontrarla… que la reconocería porque tenemos algo en común… o que ella me encontraría… ¿Podrías indicarme donde se encuentra? -

Kagome: - Tu historia es muy increíble pero tiene visos de verdad… yo soy la sacerdotisa que guarda la perla… ahora dime¿Por qué debo ayudarte? –

Chise: - Yo… quiero cambiar el destino… porque en mi mundo la humanidad encontró su juicio _(no querrás saber quien la juzgó) _y quiero cambiarlo… ahora… ¿Podría pedirte que me dieras una prueba de que eres quién dices ser? –

Kagome: - ¿Esto es suficiente prueba? (le muestra sus fragmentos) –

Chise: - Muchas gracias… pero dime¿Qué es lo que tú y yo tenemos en común? –

Kagome: - Que ambas venimos del mismo tiempo… -

Chise: - (Sorprendida) ¿En verdad¿Escapaste de la guerra? –

Kagome: - Esa es la parte que no me cuadra… ¿Qué opinan chicos¿Dice la verdad?

Inuyasha: - No lo se… pero por ahora será mejor tenerla cerca para vigilarla… ¿Están de acuerdo? (Todos asienten) –


	4. Ángeles y Demonios

**Capítulo IV**

**De la escalera de Jacob a l****a puerta del abismo**

_**El demonio bajo el manzano y el ángel de la prisión de espinas**_

En el panteón a los dioses antiguos cuentan las leyendas que se encuentra el lugar por donde los espíritus angélicos bajan a la tierra, en este lugar se encuentra enclavada una inmensa fortificación cuyas níveas murallas parecen subir al cielo, vigilado por los caballeros blancos, aquí se encuentra el paso obligado para todos los espíritus puros que viajan hacia la tierra. Son muchos los informes y las crónicas que se tienen acerca de los ángeles pasan por este sitio, entre ellos destaca el caso de Misha, un ángel que en el pasado cometió una terrible falta pero que fue redimida por sus hechos y acciones en la tierra, Los informes reportan que había desempeñado el cargo de maestra de ángeles en entrenamiento hasta que llamada para cumplir una nueva misión.

En una tierra maldita, cubierta de hielos perpetuos y en donde el sol apenas se asoma, se encuentra enclavada una fortaleza dominada por las fuerzas oscuras las cuales guardan celosamente la entrada hacía sus dominios, conocida simplemente como la puerta del abismo sus negras murallas se yerguen hasta el cielo y son guardadas por las legiones oscuras las cuales a su vez siguen las ordenes de su comandante, el temible ángel del abismo. En los anales oscuros no hay mucha información acerca de los espíritus que habitan este lugar ya que es usada por las fuerzas infernales para enviar ahí a todos los demonios sospechosos de sedición y rebeldía, Destaca el caso del compañero del ángel del abismo, la comandante Shia, la cual fue juzgada junto a su antiguo compañero por incumplimiento de misión y fue salvada de su destino por el mismo Abbadon, al acogerla como su lugarteniente, su antiguo compañero no corrió con tanta suerte. Ahora, le fue asignada la misión de administrar todos los asuntos de la fortaleza, y el tiempo libre lo ocupa en estudiar los textos de historia militar reunidos en la biblioteca del general, cuida de las langostas a las que muy pronto agarró cariño y lo que resta lo pasa en el jardín de manzanos que hizo crecer en la puerta del abismo.

Para: Shasha (Directora de la academia de entrenamiento para ángeles) de Misha (Profesora titular de dicha academia)

¡Hola Querida Sachuun!

Me intriga sobre manera la carta que me envías en donde dice que me reporte a la Escalera de Jacob, he tenido que dejar a mis queridos alumnos con un sustituto y quería preguntarte a que se debe el que con tanta premura haya sido sacada de mis labores. Espero encontrarte muy pronto pues ya me hace falta el placer de tu compañía y ansío realmente tu consejo sobre la manera mejor de motivar a mis alumnos.

Deseándote lo mejor de lo mejor tu hermana que te quiere: Misha.

Para: Misha (Profesora titular de la Academia de entrenamiento para ángeles) de: Shasha (Directora de dicha academia)

¡Saludos Querida Misha!

Perdona que no haya estado para recibirte pero se han demorado mis asuntos en las audiencias ¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje? Espero que no hayas tenido algún contratiempo y espero poder vernos en cuanto termine la audiencia de esta tarde.

El motivo por el que te escribo es para darte noticias de que has sido solicitada por la Rosa mística para asignarte una misión de vital importancia. Sabes que a raíz del último concilio ha sido declarada una tregua entre las fuerzas oscuras y nuestras fuerzas; pues bien de acuerdo a tu experiencia se te ha hallado idónea para el papel de embajadora ante los caballeros negros y tendrás que partir hacia el puesto de avanzada de estos para encontrarte con tu enlace entre las tropas oscuras. Se me ha nombrado así mismo como tu enlace interno por lo que todos tus reportes tendrás que dirigirlos a mi, se te será dada una escolta de caballeros blancos para partir hacia la puerta del abismo, adjunto a esta carta tu nombramiento como embajadora, tus ordenes selladas con los detalles de tu misión y una carta de la embajadora de la puerta del abismo (la cual seguramente encontraras mucho gusto en leer.) Antes de que partas tendremos una entrevista para darte mis parabienes y ultimar detalles sobre tu partida, No tengo que decirte que es un orgullo para mí que hayan destinado a tan importante misión a mi pequeña hermana y que estoy segura que la llevaras a cabo en feliz término.

Con mis mejores deseos tu hermana que te quiere Sachuun

Para: Misha (Embajadora plenipotenciaria de la Escalera de Jacob) De Shia (Comandante de la puerta del abismo)

Querida Misha- chan:

No sabes el placer y gusto que he tenido al saber que serías tú la embajadora que trabaje con nosotros. Espero que podamos reanudar nuestra hermosa amistad y he estado impaciente esperando el tiempo en que podamos ser reunidas de nuevo pues te he añorado demasiado, espero que puedas darme noticias sobre mi querido Kotaro y sus amigos pues siempre les tengo presentes en mis pensamientos.

Yo me encuentro muy bien, todos aquí son muy amables conmigo y me ha sido otorgado el título de caballero negro (Un honor nada despreciable considerando que el último caballero negro nombrado fue un tal Al Simmons promovido por el general Malevolgía hace ya bastante tiempo.) Además me ha sido otorgado un manto negro y el mismo general Abaddon me obsequio su espada (aunque he de confesar que me pesa demasiado y que no tengo idea de cómo usarla) Me he entretenido un poco cuidando a mis queridas langostas y leyendo en la biblioteca la biografía de Milo Santo de Athena, escrita por su discípula mas querida, lo que me ha proporcionado mucho placer debido a lo bien escrita y lo interesante de la historia pero la mayor parte del tiempo he estado impaciente por tu llegada.

Esperando impaciente el momento de volverte a ver tu amiga que te añora: Shia

Para: Sasha (Enlace interno de la Escalera de Jacob) de Misha (Embajadora de las fuerzas de la luz ante las fuerzas oscuras)

Querida Sachuun:

Han pasado tantas cosas desde que nos separamos en la Escalera de Jacob que no se por donde empezar, bueno te diré que he decidido volver a usar el vestido negro como muestra de respeto hacia nuestros colaboradores y por nostalgia pues es el que llevé la última vez que estuve en el mundo humano, Tuvimos un viaje tranquilo hasta llegar a las cercanías de la puerta del abismo, en donde de repente nos vimos rodeados por muchas sombras negras a nuestro alrededor, confieso que me asusté en un principio pues no había visto nunca a los caballeros negros pero me explicaron que era una escolta que había mandado la comandante para llevarnos a la fortaleza, llegando fuimos objeto de una parada militar debido a nuestro rango de visitantes distinguidos en donde pudimos observar el orden impresionante que tienen las fuerzas oscuras, fuimos cordialmente recibidos primero por mi querida Shia-chan, la cual no ha cambiado nada solo que lleva ahora puesto un manto como el que suelen usar los caballeros negros pero me explicó que puede ser transformado a voluntad del usuario para que se vea mas bonito, me sorprendió sobre manera el encontrarla convertida en militar pero espero poder pasar mas tiempo con ella para que me explique a que se debe el cambio, bueno tuvimos una entrevista con el general el cual se encontraba apoltronado en su trono oscuro en la sala de audiencias. (Déjame decirte que este lugar es frío oscuro y deprimente como una prisión y solo se ve un poco alegrado por lo manzanos que según me dijeron fueron plantados por Shia) Le presente mis credenciales y me dio su bienvenida y me dijo que estaban dispuestos a cooperar en lo que hiciera falta. Es el general una persona muy amable aunque siento escalofríos en su presencia. Después de una comida organizada en nuestro honor y de descansar un poco fui requerida para una audiencia en donde convenimos los términos de la misión los cuales son los siguientes: Ha sido soltado el ángel de la muerte en el mundo humano para recuperar una reliquia sagrada, debido a que han empezado a morir humanos a causa de esto el concilio decidió ponerla bajo tutela y hemos sido asignadas Shia y yo para este trabajo, nuestro deber es el de cuidar sus acciones y encaminarla para el mejor término de estas (en mis órdenes confidenciales he podido constatar que esto es verdad y que además tengo que atraerle hacia el camino del bien por los medios que sean posibles,) al clarear el día partiremos hacia nuestra misión en la inteligencia de que de no llevarla a cabo corre gran peligro el equilibrio en el mundo humano, pero con la ayuda de Shia creo que me será fácil cuidar de ella al fin y al cabo es como otra alumna más y espero podamos llevarnos muy bien con ella.

Sin más me despido de ti, deséanos suerte en esta misión y te mantendré al tanto periódicamente de nuestros avances.

Tu hermana que te quiere: Misha.

**Notas: Perdón por no haber actualizado hasta ahora, me tardé mucho en escribir este capítulo y estaba pensando en ya no incluirlo pero me pareció que es mejor pues la historia no queda completa sin este, espero volver a actualizar pronto de nuevo disculpen la tardanza y gracias por leer. No duden en dejar cualquier duda sugerencia o comentario ya que serán tomados todos muy en cuenta. Gracias **


	5. La Macabra Alianza I

Capítulo V

**Capítulo V**

**La Macabra Alianza**

…**y su nombre era la muerte… y el infierno le seguía**

Es invierno… la tierra esta cubierta de un triste y fúnebre manto. Después de un largo día de búsqueda infructuosa, el grupo de valientes guerreros nombrado en las crónicas como Equipo de Inuyasha hace un alto para reponer fuerzas y esperar el amanecer de un nuevo día.

Todos se encuentran despiertos a excepción de Chise, la cuál al momento de detenerse cayo rendida por el esfuerzo realizado, los demás se encuentran reunidos junto al fuego comentando las incidencias del día. ¡Pero que poco avance hemos tenido hoy! No cabe duda que es pequeña niña solo resulta un estorbo… - Dijo Inuyasha. – Vamos se paciente con ella Inuyasha, posiblemente no este acostumbrada a este tipo de vida y por eso es que tan pronto ha caído rendida. – Respondió Miroku. ¡Feh! – Replicó Inuyasha – Fue un error haberla traído con nosotros. Pero ella tiene un fragmento de la perla, -Terció Kagome – Además de que no me queda muy claro de donde viene en realidad, es mejor tenerla con nosotros, ya ha dado pruebas de su gran poder destructivo, la verdad es que no es buena idea tenerla como enemiga. ¡Vamos Kagome! – Replicó Sango – Siempre hemos podido en contra de todos los retos a los que nos hemos enfrentado, y es cierto lo que dice Inuyasha, no puede dar mas de tres pasos sin cansarse, sin mencionar el rodeo que tuvimos que dar para conseguirle ropa ¿Acaso será lo mismo cada vez que utilice su poder? ¿No podríamos conseguirle ropa de las ratas de fuego o algo así? - Dijo Shipo – (dirigiéndose a Inuyasha) Seguramente tu sabes donde conseguirla ¿Verdad? ¡No pienso preocuparme por esas cosas! – Contestó este –

Conforme avanza la noche todos van cayendo rendidos por el sueño, al final solo queda Inuyasha velando por el sueño de los demás. De pronto siente una presencia conocida, alguien que le evoca grandes sentimientos de culpa, amor y pena se acerca, se levanta y sigue el rastro como si lo estuviera llamando, en la orilla de un claro la ve, rodeada de lúgubres serpientes cazadoras de almas, la persona que alguna vez fue capaz de darlo todo por el, incluso hasta su vida misma, se encuentra frente a frente con la que alguna vez fue la gran sacerdotisa Kikyo y ahora es solo un espíritu lleno de dolor, rencores y tristes memorias.

¡Vaya Inuyasha! –Dijo Kikyo – Veo que cada vez te rodeas de más extrañas gentes. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Preguntó Inuyasha intrigado – No habíamos sentido tu presencia desde hace tiempo. ¡Ja! – Replicó con sorna Kikyo - Si hasta el viento sabe ya de su presencia. Todas las voces llevan rumores sobre ella, dicen que una gran desgracia acaecerá por su causa. Muy pronto maldecirás el día en que la has encontrado. Eso puede ser verdad –Replicó Inuyasha – Pero… ¿Estás preocupada por mi? No es tu estilo el venir a hacer advertencias. - Ella sonrió con amargura y dijo: - No te sientas tan importante, me importa un comino lo que a ti y a tus amigos pueda pasarte, solo quería comprobar si era cierto que eres tan estúpido como para permitir que la muerte se cuele dentro de tu grupo. - Inuyasha la mira sorprendido - ¿A que te refieres? ¿Sabes acaso algo de ella? Se lo suficiente para decirte que en poco tiempo quizá estemos de vuelta en el infierno como siempre he deseado, Es una lástima que tengas que morir sin haber cumplido tu objetivo ¿Verdad? Aún si Naraku se quedara con la perla para mi sería suficiente con tenerte para siempre a mi lado –Dijo Kikyo, sonriendo con maldad. –

Después de decir esto comenzó a alejarse dejando a Inuyasha sumido en tristes reflexiones, trató de alcanzarla y la llamó pero no pudo conseguir que se quedara, emprendió el regreso al campamento victima de un mal presentimiento. Al llegar encontró todo tal y como lo había dejado con excepción de que Chise ahora estaba despierta y miraba con melancolía al resto de los integrantes del equipo de Inuyasha.

Has llegado muy pronto – Dijo Chise – Puedo sentirte desde muy lejos, aunque mi sistema de geoposicionación debe estar averiado (_aunque al parecer entró en función el giroscopio interno_) ¿De que rayos hablas? – Contestó Inuyasha – No entiendo nada de lo que dices. - Chise sonrió y dijo señalando hacia el resto de sus compañeros – Ya había olvidado lo que es la compañía humana (_no podría intentar nada contra ellos_) su compañía me ha hecho recordar cosas y sentimientos que ya había olvidado (_todavía puedo sentir ¿Verdad?_)… Como llenar un anhelo olvidado… con un mar de dolor y de melancolía… ¿Puedes entender esto? - Inuyasha se quedó pensativo, subió a un árbol y estuvo callado un tiempo, de repente preguntó - ¿Quién o qué eres tu? ¿Eres un demonio? ¿Un humano? Hablas de sentimientos pero no pareces demasiado arrepentida de matar ¿Eres un guerrero verdad? - Respondió Chise – Puedo ver mi mirada reflejada en la tuya. ¿Cuántos han encontrado la muerte en tus manos? ¿Estás acaso arrepentido de eso? ¡Eso es diferente! –Contestó molesto Inuyasha – Yo lo solo he tratado de sobrevivir… ¡Si supieras lo que es tener que temer por tu vida cada momento!… si supieras lo que es tener que luchar para sobrevivir a sabiendas que tu opononte no puede quedar vivo… ¡No soy un asesino sin escrúpulos! ¡No soy lo que tu eres! – Chise sonrió con amargura y dijo - ¿Una asesina sin escrúpulos? ¿Hablas de pesadillas? ¡Te diré lo que es una pesadilla! ¡Yo alguna vez fui humana! Pero fui modificada para destruir, me hicieron un arma y siendo humana tuve que matar y matar y matar y no para sobrevivir… porque un arma es usada solo para eso ¿No?… ¿pero no se supone que las armas no deben tener sentimientos? (ella solloza.) ¡Pero mira que aun sintiendo la culpa de cada vida que arrebataba tenía que seguir haciéndolo! Porque esa era mi tarea… (snif)… mi tarea…


End file.
